


let me take the friction from your lips

by rbbsbb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbbsbb/pseuds/rbbsbb
Summary: It’s not that Louis doesn’t want Harry to go down on him like that—God knows that he’d like nothing more. Every time that they come close, though, with Harry all but begging to get his mouth on Louis’ ass, he can’t help but go tense and freeze up. Like a deer in headlights he’ll go wide eyed and freak out, say that they’ll save it for next time even though he knows he’ll only chicken out time after time.





	let me take the friction from your lips

**Author's Note:**

> written at 2 a.m. for a prompt on my [tumblr](http://rbbsbb.tumblr.com/).

It’s not that Louis doesn’t want Harry to go down on him like that—God knows that he’d like nothing more. Every time that they come close, though, with Harry all but begging to get his mouth on Louis’ ass, he can’t help but go tense and freeze up. Like a deer in headlights he’ll go wide eyed and freak out, say that they’ll save it for next time even though he knows he’ll only chicken out time after time. 

Things would be different if they were new to their relationship, only just starting out and exploring each other’s bodies. It’s been years, though, and the pair have had more than enough time to try out any and everything that they could possibly imagine doing.

But, like, Louis’ still scared, for some odd reason. He’s in the biggest boy band in the world, engaged to the love of his life and happier than he can ever remember being—but he’s scared of having a mouth on his ass. 

He wants to get over it, pretend that when they’re in bed he’s shaking from how turned on he is, not how bloody nervous. It’s always on his mind, whenever they kiss or brush hands or tuck up under the covers for a cuddle. 

There’s always that nagging thought that Harry will get down there and be disgusted, hate the taste of Louis or the idea of eating him out entirely. Maybe it’ll be awful and Louis will hate it. Even worse, he could love it and be ashamed that he ever made a big deal out of it at all. 

He can’t keep dragging it out, Louis knows. Harry will continue to ask, keep begging to get a piece of Louis. It’ll go on until Louis either completely shuts the idea down—which he  _ really  _ doesn’t want to do—or lets loose and gives in.

The latter is the easier option, no matter how freaked out it makes him, and he decides that even if he’s got to down three shots of vodka straight he’ll do it. 

He makes this decision in a hotel on their third world tour, of all places, meaning that there isn’t any time to overthink it because right after the concert of the night they’re off to bed. Harry is right behind him as they head up to the room, no where to run and nowhere to hide. 

Once the door is closed behind them, cheers still echoing in his head and blood rushing in his ears, Louis grabs Harry by the shoulders, presses him against the wall with a purpose. He’s been half hard for what feels like an hour, imagining Harry’s hands all over, his tongue  _ inside _ him. 

It’s too rough, and Harry looks more confused than anything, but when Louis takes a deep breath and digs his fingers in, says, “I’m gonna trust you on this, okay? I’m gonna let you do it,” Harry’s lips fall open, realization flooding his face. 

“Are you serious, Louis?” He asks, only a little hesitant as he reaches up to take Louis’ hands in his own. He leans in close, gets right up in Louis’ space. “You’re talking about what I think you are, right?”

Louis laughs, dry and quick. He’s being cruel if he expects Louis to come out and say it. “Yes, Harry. I’m talking about  _ that _ .”

“You really want me to?” Harry asks, and Louis swears that he can see the bob of his adam’s apple when he gulps. 

He licks his lips, looks utterly gorgeous in his post concert high. This is one of Louis’ favorite ways to have Harry, when they’re both still revved up from a concert, adrenaline and heat running through them like supernovas on the verge of imploding. It’s always rough and hot, nothing like how sweet and tender they are back home. 

They have to do it now, before Louis’ lost his edge. 

“Yeah, Harry,” Louis says. He brings his hips closer, ridding any bit of distance that they’ve kept, and presses up into Harry’s thighs. “I really, really want you to.” 

He moves quick, pressing his lips to Harry’s like every ounce of his being is begging for it. Harry responds only a second late, catching up to Louis in no time, mouth opening up to him like it’s done a hundred times before. They kiss rough, hot and warm, and by the time Harry’s got Louis across the room on the bed, Louis is almost dizzy with how much he wants this. 

“I can’t believe this, Lou,” Harry murmurs, tongue teasing Louis’ lips with every move he makes. 

He’s over Louis, hands pressed up into his waist, shirt ridden up his ribs. Even after being on stage all night, sweating off his cologne and burning hot under the lights, Harry manages to smell as amazing as always. Musky and warm, something smoky in his skin. 

“Shut up,” Louis tells him, reaching between them to palm at his own dick. He’s afraid he won’t make it, will go soft from the nerves. Then, Harry finds the curve of his jaw, lets his teeth graze there as he breathes in Louis’ skin—and Louis can feel his dick twitch at how much more turned on it makes him.

Harry reaches for Louis’ hands, and while his tummy goes cold and the loss of Harry’s fingertips, it’s unbelievably hot when Harry holds Louis’ arms over his head, says, “Keep them up, alright?”

Louis only nods, forces himself to swallow the spit in his mouth as Harry moves down his body, tugs Louis’ shirt up and off of him. When Harry leans in, presses his mouth right into Louis’ sternum with a kiss hot enough to burn, Louis can’t help but wonder if his lips have always been so pink. 

He’s going to have those lips on him, more intimate and close than he’s ever felt them before. Harry’s going to get him so hot and wet, make him shiver until he’s begging for him to stop. The idea of it makes Louis’ head fall back, his breath to quicken. 

“God, would you get a move on?” Louis asks, nudging his foot up into Harry’s stomach. He wants it soon, wants to get it started before he has time to back out. 

“Eager, are we?” Harry asks, smirk on his lips as he pops the button on Louis’ jeans, tugs on them barely. 

Louis’ going to kill him, right now, in cold blood, with an erection. 

“Just get naked,” Louis says, huffing. The big, bright smile that Harry gives him in reply does things to his dick that it shouldn’t. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry says, standing on his knees as he unbuttons his shirt. He shrugs it of, tosses it to the floor beside the bed. His pants follow, and when he stands to kick them off, Louis gets a full view of just how turned on he is, brief’s tented in the front and bobbing the fabric as he moves.

Louis’ mouth waters, only whimpering a little because he’s not going to have that up inside him soon. What he gets instead had better be as good as Harry’s cock. 

“You should see you,” Harry says, coming back to Louis in no time, hooking his fingers in Louis’ belt loops and pulling his jeans down as he lifts his hips. He’s so hard, almost hisses when the denim drags across his dick. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Thanks,” Louis breathes, snarky like he always gets when they’re in bed. “Would be a lot more hot with your mouth on my ass, I think.” 

His stomach swoops at his own words, makes his heart beat faster and fingers twist in the sheets above his head. 

“Don’t you fucking know it,” Harry replies.

He wasted no time in pulling Louis’ underwear off, lets his knuckles grace at the underside of Louis’ cock when it lays against his hip, practically begging to be touched. The feeling is almost too much, especially when Harry rubs at the head, watching in awe as the tip leaks a little. 

When Harry wraps his whole hand around Louis, big and warm and so fucking much, Louis is almost tempted to have him jerk him off until he comes, forget about his tongue entirely. 

The way he twists his wrist, lets his hand travel up and down Louis’ entire length, makes Louis bite at his lip. It’s only a little uncomfortable, dry and dragging, but Louis’ too preoccupied with the way that Harry’s other hand is pressing underneath him and groping at his bum to care. 

When Harry’s finger finds his hole, rubs against it like he’s done time and time before, Louis’ throat clenches shut. He’s going to put his mouth there, have his tongue right between his cheeks where he’s never had one before. It’s not his first time with Harry, but it’s his first time for this. 

If he weren’t already hard from Harry’s kiss, his touch and words, Louis would get himself worked up just from the closeness of the situation. God, he loves his boy—would give the world to have a thousand more first’s with him. 

Harry’s hand is still feeling at his dick, making Louis’ toes curl with each upstroke. He looks up at Louis’ eyes dark and wanting as he says, “Gonna flip you, okay?” 

Louis nods, heart racing in his throat. This is happening, he’s going through with it no matter how hard he’s breathing and how thick the blood in his ears is pounding.

Harry’s hands fall to his hips, press into the soft skin there as he helps Louis turn over. The sheets are plush against his cock, like Harry’s mouth always is. Smooth and warm from his back, Louis resists the urge to press down into them. He’s got to sit still, let Harry have at him.

He swallows, feels that usual tug of hesitance. Louis can’t help it when he asks, “Do you wanna get off first?” He’s not trying to get out of it, exactly. Just trying to postpone the inevitable. 

“No, Louis,” Harry says, breath puffing against his backside. It feels so weird, hot in a way that Louis could have never imagined. “Wanna eat you out, okay?”

Louis’ so turned on and nervous beyond words. He doesn’t let himself think, just nods and tells his boy, “Okay.”

And then it’s happening. Harry is pressing kisses along Louis’ lower back, soft lips leaving a trail of wet until he’s at Louis’ crack. His hands come in, gripping at the flesh of his bum, spreading his cheeks. The feeling of hot, wet breath on his hole is enough to make Louis’ whole body shiver. 

His dick is still hard, even though he’s on the verge of tears, and when Harry finally fills the distance between his mouth and Louis’ ass, letting his tongue run, slow and wet, over Louis’ hole, he just. Louis’ entire world stops, and his heart drops in his chest. 

It’s a feeling like he’s never had before, his body on fire and sweating in all of the places that Harry’s touched. He’s hyperaware of everything happening, and while Louis’ mind is screaming all of the possibilities from Harry hating what he’s doing to Louis coming on the spot, Harry completely surprises him by doing it again, letting his tongue, spit covered and velvety, run in laps over Louis’ hole. 

The shudder Louis lets out is involuntary, the pleasure almost enough to drive him mad. It’s unlike anything Louis could have imagined, the feeling of Harry’s tongue pressing right there, delving into Louis’ ass despite the way he’s clenched so tight and shaking with it. 

Harry’s lips part, mouth sucking a wet kiss into his rim. His hands are still on Louis’ cheeks, and when Louis arches back into his touch he moans. The feeling of it, the vibrations right on Louis’ most sensitive spot, makes it impossible for him to stay quiet, huffing out an, “Oh my God,” into the mattress underneath him. 

He feels the hardest he’s ever been in his life, fucking back onto Harry’s tongue when he presses in again, licks at Louis’ hole like he’s searching for water in the desert. It’s slippery and wet, but it’s so fucking hot that Louis’ dick leaks from it. 

Harry has to be just as hard, what with how fervently he’s giving it to Louis, jaw opened wide as he lets another moan out into Louis’ skin. He going at it as deep as Louis’ taking it, making every nerve in Louis’ entire body feel like a live wire, waiting to pop from the electricity flowing throughout. 

Louis’ cock feels heavy, pressing, red and thick, into his belly. With each roll of Harry’s tongue, every kiss he presses to Louis’ hole and whine he pulls from Louis’ throat, Louis feels like he’s going to burst at the seams and come without a hand on him.

“Fuck, Harry!” He’s panting heavy, arms bent underneath him so that he’s putting his weight on his elbows. Louis’ back is still arched in a way that should hurt more than it does, but his mind is so focused on the intense pleasure of having Harry’s tongue on him after so long waiting.

Harry pulls awake for a second, placing another kiss to Louis’ hole, all wet and soft. “You’re doing so good, you’re okay.” 

“I love you—love you so much,” Louis whimpers out, unashamed at how close he is to coming. He’s so worked up, wants Harry to fuck him with his tongue until he’s passed out from it. He doesn’t know how he’s gone so far without doing this, can’t believe that he waited so long. 

“Do you wanna come, now?” Harry asks, stroking Louis’ hip with a soft, guiding hand. He’s so gentle, even with tensions so high, the taste of Louis’ bum on his lips. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis breathes out, desperate. His cock his so hard, so close to painful that Louis’ tempted to cry. 

Harry mutters something that Louis can’t quite hear, and then he’s giving all of his attention back to Louis’ hole, wetting him up even more as he presses his tongue inside. Suddenly his fingers are there, rubbing at Louis’ hole around his tongue, pressing down in a way that makes Louis’ breath stop. 

His hips start to roll, involuntary, pressing down into the mattress to gain friction on his dick and then back onto Harry’s mouth, wanting more and more of him every second. His belly feels so warm, orgasm coiling deep down in the pit of it. 

When Harry lets his index finger press in beside his tongue, burning and rubbing at him in a way that’s more overwhelming than Louis’ able to handle, he loses it. It only takes another minute of Harry’s licking at him, fingers prodding at his hole and working him up to the inevitable.

Louis comes so hard that he feels himself shivering before it happens, and his whole body wracks with the intense pleasure that shoots throughout. He feels it in the tips of his toes, how fucking turned on Harry’s tongue has got him. It’s like there’s stardust in the air, like there’s no one else on the planet. 

His dick pulses for a minute, and when it finally stops, Louis feels like he’s been wrung out to dry.

“Jesus, fuck,” Louis gasps when he comes down, face buried in the sheets. He’s covered in sweat, so fucked out and unbelievably in love. 

Harry laughs from where he’s got his face pressed into Louis’ back, kissing at the knobs in his spine until Louis decides that he’s had enough, wants to get Harry off as thanks for what he’s given him. 

“Get up here, then,” Louis says, using all of his strength to lift himself into a sitting position. 

Harry does as he’s told climbing up the bed until he’s straddling Louis’ lap and smiling down at him. His lips are covered in spit, so pink that it makes Louis’ stomach leap. This is his boy, and he’s a kept man.

“I love you,” Louis says, hands skirting up Harry’s hips and pressing into his waist. 

“You did so amazing, Lou. I can’t believe you let me do that.” Harry kisses him, and it’s not as gross as Louis had imagined, tasting his own arsehole on his lips. “I love you the most.”

Louis lets his hands fall to Harry’s briefs, pulls them down and nearly weeps at the sight before him. Harry’s harder than Louis’ ever seen him, cock red and dripping, precome covering the tip. 

“You got this worked up, just from eating me out?” Louis asks, taking hold of Harry’s dick. 

Harry hisses at it, lets his head roll back when Louis runs his fingers through the mess he’s made. “Yeah, of course. The noises you were making— _ fuck _ —I almost came from just hearing you.”

Louis’ cheeks heat up, and he wants to tell Harry to shut up, that he’s not that bad. He’s got better things to do, though, like lean down so that he’s taking the tip of Harry dick in his mouth, putting all that spit to use. 

He listens to the moans Harry lets out, works his lips over Harry’s dick as much as the angle he’s at will let him. Harry’s so hot, and he can feel every twitch of his dick on his tongue. He’s so close already, worked up and close to coming.

It only takes a minute of Louis working at his dick, sucking and slurping on the head, before Harry’s gripping Louis’ shoulders and pressing his fingers into the skin there. 

He comes with Louis’ name on his lips, and Louis keeps blowing him, stroking at his hips until he’s breathing heavy and petting at Louis’ hair. 

“God, Louis,” Harry says, dragging Louis’ head up by his chin. “You’re the most amazing person I know.”

Louis smiles, so fucking fond that his heart is aching. He’s gone for this boy, can’t imagine a universe where he would want anyone else.

“Thank you, H,” Louis says, skin still tingling. “I love you the most.” 

Harry kisses him again, soft and sweet. Louis’ stomach is fluttering, like it always does whenever Harry’s gone and made him feel like he’s worth something. Louis’ going to spend his whole life loving Harry, going to spend his whole life chasing down firsts like this. 

He can’t believe that he put it off for so long, Harry getting his mouth on him like that. Louis is going to ask for it so often that he’ll be blue in the face. He’ll have to get Harry a neck brace to support his jaw, will need to make sure that he’s well hydrated and ready to perform his best. 

“Just know,” Louis says, lips grazing Harry’s as he smiles up at him, “this is all I’m going to want to do now.”

Harry laughs, letting their noses bump together. “That’s fine by me, baby.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe leave a kudos and comment? love you.


End file.
